


Fortune Teller

by Alice_Klein, suki_pie



Series: Macaroon [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fortune Teller by Maroon 5, M/M, OOC mungkin?, Tragedy, bukan songfic, cuma minjem prompt aja /yha
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejak awal, Tazaki memang bukan seorang tukang ramal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Teller

**Author's Note:**

> Part ke-4 dari seri Macaroon~  
> Well, akhirnya saya pun bertanya pada diri sendiri... macaroon itu tak selamanya manis kan?  
> .  
> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji  
> Macaroon Series © Alice to Suki  
> .  
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil macam apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**.**

**.**

** **

“ _I'll never know how the future will go_.”

(Maroon 5 – Fortune Teller)

**.**

“—dan lusa, akan ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kalian.”

Wanita pirang berambut panjang dengan manik biru terang itu memekik kegirangan. _Ia pasti akan melamarku, ia pasti akan melamarku_ , ucapnya berulang-ulang. Sedang wanita satu lagi yang mendampingi—si _brunette_ berambut pendek dengan topi _cloche_ abu yang serasi dengan setelan musim panasnya—, turut menunjukkan ekspresi yang serupa dengan sahabatnya (tapi tanpa pekikan).

“Terima kasih atas ramalannya, Tuan Peramal,” wajah dara di hadapannya nampak cerah secerah helaian surai-surai emasnya. Sepertinya ramalan sang peramal, membuatnya senang bukan main. “Padahal masih tengah hari, namun aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu lusa datang.”

“Terima kasih kembali. Ini sudah tugas saya, _Mademoiselle_ ,” Tazaki—orang yang disebut sebagai _Tuan Peramal_ tadi—membalas kalem. Senyum seorang profesional ia tunjukkan, “Semoga saja ramalan saya tidak meleset.”

“Oh! Itu tidak akan terjadi,” tangannya mengibas dengan gemulai, “Aku kenal dirimu. Aku tahu kau selalu tepat dalam hal-hal berbau nujum, _Monsieur_ Tazaki.”

“Pujian Anda berlebihan, _Mademoiselle_.”

“Tapi memang benar kok,” Ia kemudian beranjak, rambutnya yang mengembang serupa gula-gula kapas ikut bergerak seirama dengan gerak tubuhnya, “Sekali lagi terima kasih. Sayang, ya, _bazaar_ kota hanya berlangsung selama dua pekan. Aku jadi tak dapat memintamu untuk meramalku setiap hari.”

Satu-satunya pemuda di situ tertawa kecil. Meramal setiap hari, huh? Bukan tawaran yang menarik bagi Tazaki yang aslinya adalah seorang barista di sebuah _coffee shop_ kecil. Pendapatannya saat menjadi peramal cuma seperempat dari upahnya sebagai peracik kopi, bila kau ingin tahu. Tidak akan cukup baginya yang tengah hidup merantau di negeri orang seorang diri. _Well_ , meski sebenarnya Tazaki tak mengharapkan imbalan apapun dalam hal ini, sih. Sihir, sulap, ramal-meramal, dan sejenisnya semata-mata hanyalah hobi. Bukan untuk mencari pundi-pundi uang.

”Mungkin lain kali?” Tazaki tidak benar-benar menawarkan jasa. Ia hanya berupaya menolak permintaan lawan bicaranya sehalus mungkin.

“Ya, ya, semoga saja _lain kali_ itu tidak lama,” Nadanya melemah namun tak lama ia kembali bersemangat mirip anak kecil yang hiperaktif, “Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti, _Monsieur_.”

Pintu masuk—sekaligus keluar—berupa gorden bercorak _gothic_ —sengaja dipilih nuansa suram seperti itu—, disingkap oleh kedua gadis tersebut. Dalam waktu yang singkat, cahaya mentari terik memenuhi tenda gelap Tazaki.

Tazaki menghela napas panjang. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan putih merogoh saku celana dan meraih jam antik yang tersimpan di sana.

Pukul satu siang. Shift-nya sudah berakhir dan ia harus segera bertukar dengan rekannya yang lain.

“Permisi, apa masih buka?”

Pelanggan lagi? “Ah, maaf tapi shift saya hari ini sudah sele—huh, Kaminaga.“

“Yo, Tazaki!” Pemuda yang dipanggil Kaminaga itu mengulas cengiran jenaka, “Sudah tidak sibuk ‘kan? Mau istirahat sambil makan _c_ _rêpe_ atau secangkir _lemonade_ , barang kali?”

**.**

**.**

Tidak banyak yang tahu soal Annecy—sebuah kota kecil di bagian selatan Perancis. Kota yang menarik, sebetulnya. Pemandangannya indah dan suasana yang ditawarkan selayaknya negeri-negeri elok dalam novel drama klasik. Ada danau ( _Lac d'Annecy_ , danau terbesar kedua di Perancis), bangunan tua ( _Annecy Castle_ atau _Château d'Annecy_ , misalnya), dan pegunungan Chamonix yang mengelilingi.

Ketidaktahuan turis mengenai salah satu surga kecil dunia ini mungkin karena jaraknya yang lumayan jauh dari kota-kota besar (yang terdekat berjarak 133 kilometer). Untuk itu, pemerintah setempat kerap kali menggelar _bazaar_ besar agar dapat mendongkrak jumlah wisatawan yang kemari.

Contohnya seperti tahun ini.

 _Bazaar_ terselenggarakan dengan sangat meriah. Tenda-tenda dengan warna-warni ceria, berjejer di sepanjang jalan alun-alun kota. Bermacam-macam hal ditawarkan seperti barang-barang (dari yang normal hingga yang unik dan aneh), makanan-makanan dingin (karena sekarang musim panas, wajar saja), permainan (lempar dart, bola, dan lain-lain), pawai kostum, dan masih banyak lagi. Singkatnya, seluruh penduduk kota berlomba-lomba untuk turut serta dalam acara.

Tak terkecuali Tazaki yang berstatus sebagai pendatang namun sudah tinggal cukup lama di sini.

_Ckrek!_

Lamunan singkat Tazaki terpecah. Otomatis ia menoleh ke sumber suara yang ia tahu pasti berasal dari pria di seberangnya, “Jangan bilang kau mengambil gambarku, Kaminaga.” Tazaki tidak marah, hanya merasa risih saja karena tanpa pemberitahuan, Kaminaga memotretnya.

“ _Oops_ ,” Nadanya komikal. Ia tampak tak berdosa dengan menampakkan deretan gigi yang membentuk seringaian konyol, “Habisnya siapa suruh melamun saat sedang berkencan.”

“Kita hanya beristirahat, tidak sedang kencan.”

“Ah, kaku sekali,” Kaminaga bersandar pada kursi dan kembali memposisikan kameranya untuk mengambil gambar. Lensanya mengarah pada rombongan parade yang melintas di belakang Tazaki, “Setidaknya jangan katakan hal itu jika kau sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis,” Ia menekan tombol _shutter_ dan satu bidikan panorama ia dapatkan, “Karena kau akan menyakiti hati dan perasaannya yang lembut.”

_Wanita lagi, wanita lagi._

Tazaki sudah mengenal Kaminaga sejak mereka berdua masih berkuliah di Jepang. Jika boleh dibilang—dan jika kau ingin tahu juga—, cara mereka berjumpa cukuplah ajaib.

Suatu waktu, Tazaki sedang memberi makan merpati-merpati di sebuah taman tak jauh dari kediamannya. Kegiatan rutinnya setiap kali ada waktu senggang di sela-sela jadwal kuliah. Lalu Kaminaga muncul dan meminta izin padanya untuk mengambil beberapa gambar dirinya dengan unggas-unggas putih tersebut. Awalnya karena tugas kuliah, namun lama-kelamaan, Kaminaga sering kali meminta Tazaki untuk menemaninya berburu objek potret dan—menariknya—Tazaki tidak pernah menolak ajakan sang fotografer muda.

Sisi humoris Tazaki kadang kala tergelitik sewaktu mengingatnya. Benang merah selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk mempertemukan kedua insan yang berbeda.

Kaminaga berdecak puas begitu menatap hasil jepretannya. Tidak salah memang mencari objek bidikan kameranya di sini, “Omong-omong, aku lihat booth-mu ramai sekali. Berapa orang yang kau ramal hari ini?”

“Sekitar sepuluh atau sekitaran itulah,” Tazaki meraih gelas dingin berisi limun yang baru saja diantarkan oleh seorang pelayan wanita—dan sempat-sempatnya pula Kaminaga menggoda sang pramusaji dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

“Hoo, lumayan juga,” kata Kaminaga sebelum satu suapan _c_ _rêpe_ memenuhi mulutnya. Rasa manis krim dan segarnya buah stroberi, memanjakan indera pengecap pemuda tersebut. Kaminaga akui, Perancis selalu mengagumkan kalau sudah menyangkut soal kuliner (dan wanita cantiknya, tentu saja), “Inisiatifmu sendiri untuk membuka booth ramal?”

Pundak Tazaki terangkat singkat, “Tidak juga. Ini ide Hatano dan Jitsui.”

“Hatano dan Jitsui—oh! Teman barista-mu yang bertubuh pendek-pendek itu, ya? Si duo cebol?”

“Ah, kau akan mendapat masalah jika mereka mendengarmu mengatakan itu,” Tazaki berujar prihatin sembari meneguk likuid kemuning yang terdapat dalam gelas di genggamannya.

Kaminaga tergelak dan tawa kecil lolos dari bilah bibirnya. Kebiasaan menyebut orang lain dengan sebutan yang tahu-tahu muncul di kepalanya memang tak bisa dihilangkan, “Habisnya memang seperti itu ‘kan? Belum lagi mereka akrab sekali. Makin-makin terlihat seperti dua sejoli saja.”

“Hm, aku rasa kau benar.”

“Nah, ‘kan!” Si surai cokelat terkekeh setelah mendengar persetujuan dari lawan bicaranya. Kemudian ia lanjut menyendok _dessert_ manis yang tinggal tersisa setengah.

“Lalu bagaimana denganmu?” Mengalihkan pembicaraan karena topik yang diangkat sebelumnya terlalu beresiko tinggi untuk dilanjutkan. “Apa dapat gambar bagus hari ini?”

Rahangnya terlihat naik turun dengan ritme tersendiri ketika melumat habis _c_ _rêpe_ dalam mulutnya, “Banyak yang aku dapatkan dan karena itu aku membaginya menjadi dua kriteria,” Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya teracung bersamaan ke depan, “Objeknya dan panoramanya. Kau mau pilih yang mana, Tazaki?”

“Panoramanya saja,” Langsung Tazaki jawab dengan lugas. Bukannya apa-apa. Soalnya Tazaki tahu objek potret Kaminaga itu kebanyakan wanita dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan itu.

“Membosankan sekali hidupmu, Tazaki,” sahutnya malas, “Nih, jadi mau lihat?” Kaminaga menyodorkan piranti fotografinya dan Tazaki menerimanya.

Layar kecil yang terpampang di belakang lensa menampilkan citra gambar yang berhasil Kaminaga bidik. Pantulan air danau jernih yang bersanding dengan birunya langit, keramaian pengunjung yang terlihat dari atas (Tazaki berkomentar, _memanjat pohon apa lagi kali ini?_. Dan Kaminaga hanya cengengesan seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal), lalu ada foto keju-keju bundar yang ditumpuk vertikal di sebuah _stand_ , balon merah-biru-putih (simbol warna bendera Perancis?) yang terbang ke angkasa, serta …

… merpati-merpati putih.

Sadar Tazaki terdiam cukup lama memandang pada satu foto, Kaminaga mencondongkan tubuhnya agar dapat melirik layar kamera. Senyum usilnya terukir jelas, “Kau menyukainya, eh?”

Oh, ya, tentu saja Tazaki menyukainya. Sudut pandang yang diambil Kaminaga dalam bidikan foto merpati ini jarang sekali Tazaki lihat. Kamera membidik dari bawah, latarnya dirgantara yang luas, dan merpatinya terbang dengan sayap terbentang lebar menutupi sinar mentari yang terik seolah menciptakan siluet sesosok malaikat yang turun ke bumi.

(Oke, Tazaki memang selalu berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut soal merpati.)

Kemampuan serta intuisi Kaminaga sebagai seorang fotografer memang tidak dapat disepelekan.

“Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mencetaknya khusus untukmu.” Kaminaga paham betul kalau Tazaki cinta mati dengan hewan dari kelas _aves_ tersebut, sehingga ia menawarkan penawaran ini.

Keping hitam sipit itu mengerling ke arah Kaminaga, senyum tipisnya yang menawan terpatri, “Boleh, bila kau tidak keberatan.”

“Baiklah. Sebagai gantinya, kau ramal aku, ya. Selama mengenalmu, aku belum pernah, lho, kau ramal,” Alih-alih menggunakan garpunya untuk menyuap kembali _c_ _rêpe_ , alat makan itu malah ia gunakan untuk menunjuk pria dihadapannya sebagai penekanan pada frasa terakhir yang terucap.

Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga ucapan Kaminaga. Sekali pun belum pernah Tazaki meramalnya kendati mereka sudah cukup lama mengenal satu sama lain, “Hm, bisa saja. Pasti ingin diramal masalah percinta—“ Getar monoton dari ponsel, menyela kalimat Tazaki.

“Dari siapa?”

“Dari Miyoshi,” jawab Tazaki sembari mengetik balasan untuk sang kawan, “Katanya Hatano dan Jitsui tidak sengaja—“ _Pasti sengaja._ “—terlibat perselisihan dengan pengunjung pria dan aku harus ke sana untuk mengurus mereka.”

“Huh, panjang umur mereka. Baru saja tadi kita bicarakan,” tanggap Kaminaga, “Mengurus mereka? Mereka terluka parah?”

“Justru pengunjungnya yang tumbang gara-gara mereka.”

“Anak-anak yang berbahaya.”

“Kau ‘kan sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya.”

“Kalau begitu cepatlah ke sana,” Kekehan ringan menyertai, “Dan soal ramalanku, lain kali saja aku tagih.”

“Ah, iya. Tidak mau ikut juga ke sana?”

Kaminaga menggeleng, “Tidak, aku masih ingin di sini dan menggoda beberapa gadis pramusaji.”

“Hm, begitu,” Tazaki mengambil serbet putih yang tergeletak di atas meja dan dengan telaten, ia gunakan serbet tersebut untuk menyapu krim manis yang mengotori sudut bibir Kaminaga, “Setidaknya jika ingin menggoda mereka, pastikan tidak ada krim yang menempel di pipimu, Kaminaga.”

**.**

**.**

Tazaki menyukai Kaminaga sejak mereka berjumpa di kali pertama.

Awalnya Tazaki kira, perasaannya ini hanya sekadar lalu. Mula-mula menggebu lalu seiring berjalannya waktu, akan menghilang dan menguap entah ke mana. Namun alih-alih sirna, perasaan itu kian menguat di setiap detik hari-harinya.

Dan akan semakin kuat begitu mereka—Tazaki dan Kaminaga—bertatap muka.

Sebutlah Tazaki memang bodoh dalam masalah percintaan. Ia tak selihai Kaminaga yang dengan gamblang menggoda gadis-gadis _random_ yang ditemui di jalan—meski akhirnya ada yang berujung tamparan di wajah. Bertolak belakang dari itu, ia sama sekali tak mampu untuk melontarkan kalimat-kalimat romantis (bisa, sih, sebetulnya. Tapi biasanya karena tuntutan pekerjaan dan bukan benar-benar berniat untuk menggoda).

Entah apa yang menyebabkan lidah Tazaki kelu dan tak mampu untuk sekadar berucap _aku menyayangimu_ atau—langsung saja— _aku mencintaimu_ pada pemuda yang telah ia kenal selama kurang lebih empat tahun tersebut. Padahal ia sudah yakin (empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk menyadari betapa kau menyukai seseorang). Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan menahan dirinya agar tak mengungkapkan perasaan ini.

_Sesuatu yang mengganjal seperti rasa takut…_

_Ia takut jika Kaminaga malah akan menolak perasaannya dan pergi begitu saja._

Tumpukan kartu tarot yang sedari tadi teronggok tak tersentuh, ia raih. Mengocok dek kartu secara singkat lalu menyebarkannya searah horizontal di atas permukaan meja kerja. Tarikan napas panjang mengawali. Kartu pertama dipilih—urutan kedua puluh dari kiri—, kartu kedua selanjutnya—paling ujung kanan—, dan kemudian kartu terakhir—dari tengah-tengah—.

Tiga kartu yang dipilih Tazaki untuk meramal dirinya sendiri.

Tiga kartu yang masing-masing akan menunjukkan masa lalu, masa sekarang, dan masa depan.

Kartu pertama dibuka dan Tazaki tersenyum tipis sewaktu mengingat arti kartunya.

_Keberuntungan bagimu karena telah bertemu dengannya._

Tidak lama, ia lanjutkan membuka kartu kedua. _Emosi—rasa cinta—yang tumbuh_. Ah, sejauh ini dewi fortuna memihak pada Tazaki.

Dan kartu terakhir. Kartu yang menjadi penentu. Dengan cekatan, Tazaki membaliknya…

_Cinta yang kandas._

**.**

**.**

“Sore nanti aku harus kembali ke Jepang.”

Alis Tazaki terangkat, “Kenapa mendadak sekali?”

Pagi ini atau lebih tepatnya seminggu setelah _bazaar_ berakhir, Kaminaga datang ke apartemennya. Ia sendiri kemari karena hendak memenuhi janjinya pada Tazaki; memberi cetakan foto merpati yang berhasil ia dapatkan tempo hari.

“Kakekku juga baru memberitahuku malam kemarin,” Kaminaga menggerutu sebal, “Katanya aku harus ke sana segera. Kau tahu sendiri ‘kan, Kakek Yuuki itu orangnya seperti apa? Kalau lagi galak, mirip iblis. Untung saja aku bisa langsung mendapatkan penerbangan ke Jepang sore ini.”

Tazaki terkekeh. “Ya, aku tahu kok. Untuk apa buru-buru ke sana, omong-omong?”

“Katanya untuk mengurus perjodohanku dengan salah satu cucu mitra bisnisnya.”

Hati Tazaki mencelos. Serasa ribuan jarum tak kasat mata menghujam telak ke jantungnya. Cintanya benar-benar kandas, eh? Tak sangka prediksinya tepat sasaran.

“ _Souka_ , aku ucapkan selamat,” Tarikan di sudut bibirnya palsu, “Kalau sudah dijodohkan, kau tidak boleh lagi sembarangan menggoda wanita.”

“Iya, aku tahu kok, aku tahu,” sahut Kaminaga keki, “Malas juga sebenarnya, terikat dengan orang lain yang bahkan aku saja tak mengenalnya. Kalau ternyata dia hanya mengincar harta keluargaku, bagaimana? Lebih baik aku bertunangan dengan orang yang aku kenal betul. Seperti dirimu, misalnya,” katanya dengan ringan. Tak luput cengiran polos tersemat di wajahnya yang rupawan.

_Egoiskah jika Tazaki juga mengharapkan hal yang sama?_

“Senang atau tidak, itu tetap perintah dari kakekmu, Kaminaga,” Senyumnya masih bertahan.

“Hm, kau benar,” Kaminaga beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu Tazaki, “Aku pamit dulu, ya. Aku harus mengemasi barang-barangku.”

“Baiklah,” lanjut Tazaki, “Tapi sebelumnya, jam berapa pesawatmu berangkat?”

“Jam tiga. Kenapa memangnya?”

“Tidak apa. Akan aku antar kau ke bandara.”

Tazaki sebenarnya tak mau melepas Kaminaga (semua orang juga pasti tak rela apabila orang terkasihnya jatuh ke pelukan orang lain, ‘kan?). Namun bila ini memang sudah takdirnya, Tazaki bisa berbuat apa? Ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain mendukung dan—dengan lapang dada—menerima pertunangan sang fotografer dengan seorang gadis yang telah dipilihkan untuk mendampingi hidupnya.

Ia senang saat Kaminaga juga senang. Sesederhana itulah perasaannya.

“Baik sekali kau mau mengantarku! Boleh saja, sih, kalau kau tak keberatan.”

Dan semoga dengan mengantar kepergian Kaminaga sore nanti, keping hati Tazaki dapat sedikit terobati.

**.**

**.**

_“Bagi penumpang dengan nomor penerbangan 737 tujuan Tokyo, harap memasuki_ gate _A6—“_

“Ah! Pesawatku tiba. Sudah waktunya aku berangkat.”

“Hm, berhati-hatilah, Kaminaga. Jangan lupa pasport-mu.”

“Iya, sudah aku bawa kok dan—oh! Sepulang aku dari Jepang, aku tagih janjimu untuk meramalku, ya.”

“Baiklah. Asalkan kau kembali ke Annecy dengan selamat.”

“ _Hai’, hai’_! _Jaa_ , kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti.”

**.**

**.**

Tazaki tak pernah tahu bila senyum Kaminaga yang ia lihat di bandara sore itu adalah senyumannya yang terakhir.

**.**

**_ Le Parisien _ **

**_[HEADLINE]_ **

_“Kecelakaan Pesawat Maskapai xxx dengan Nomor Penerbangan 737 Rute Annecy-Tokyo. Seluruh Penumpang Dinyatakan Tewas.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenernya gak tega mesti matiin Kaminaga disini... tapi ya... tuntutan plot /apaan  
> Cinta Tazaki sendiri yang kandas bisa berarti "Kaminaga nikah sama cewek lain" atau "Kaminaga mati sebelum Tazaki sempat confes"... dan ya saya pilih aja 2-2nya biar makin mantep /buangsajadia
> 
> Anyway, makasih buat yang udah baca seri Macaroon kami~


End file.
